The Comeback of the Sailor Scouts
by BeautyShockSailorV
Summary: The 2nd generation of the Sailor Scouts adventure begin! An new enemy is going after the 'Ribbon Sailor Scouts'. Crystal Tokyo is under attack, and Rini is in danger. No one knows the new Sailor Scout. Has Adventure, Friendship, Romance. In the name in Love and Ribbons this is a MUST READ! RiniXHelios
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor moon stuff.

Author note: This is just the beginning it doesn't have the main characters yet. It sort of telling you how they came to be…hope you enjoy it. My grammar is bad, I know. Anything comments let me know!

**The Comeback of the Sailor Scouts**

Chapter 1- Attacks and the Sun Princes

"They are all DEAD!" Rini cried. "All DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!"

She sat down crying. Screaming and crying. Sailor Saturn turns around had a face who trying to keep it together. Sailor Saturn kneels to Rini, whose hands buried her face. "Small Lady, we have to go, it is not safe here. This is not the time to grieve over them now." Sailor Saturn said.

"What is the point?! The Amazon Quartet died trying to protect me! They are dead. CereCere dead! JunJun dead! PallaPalla dead! VesVes dead! DEAD!" Rini wailed. "Everyone is dead." She manages to whisper. In the background she heard monstrous voice that yelled "Where is that pink hair Moon princess?!"

"Everyone is not dead. You still have your parents and the rest of the sailor scouts. There is Dianna, too." Sailor Saturn said then added "I'm not dead." That's when Rini's head pops up. She nodded and stood up. Then there was BOOM! The hallway wall exploded.

"_Pink moon crystal power_," Rini screamed throwing one hand up "_MAKE UP_!" Rini transform into Eternal Sailor Mini Moon. A man who had black filled in circle on his forehead and wore a tuxedo that was all grey. Behind him was a Bull like creature that stood on two feet. "Who are you? I demand you to stop harming others, or In the name of the Pink Moon, I will punish you." Rini yelled at the villains.

"Hey the princess is right here, Bully go get that brat!" The man said. The bull was about to attack then "Wait, Bully don't go yet! I need give my introduction," He shrugged his shoulders the bull snorted. "Pink Moon princess!" he called to Sailor Mini Moon. "I am one of the quartet Black Star, always known as rather the polite one, Lord of Beasts, I am Lord Beastin. I am here for your demise." He nodded to the bull and he charged. He was going to hit Sailor Mini Moon then Sailor Saturn went in from of Sailor Mini Moon. Sailor Saturn put her Silence Glaive and yells "_Silence wall_!" This attack made a force field in front of Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mini Moon, the shock of the impact made the bull fly backwards. Seeing Sailor Saturn chance, she pointed her Glaive at the bull and said "_Silence Glaive Surprise_." The bull started to desecrate of the attack. Lord Beastin laughed gently, putting his hands on his hips. Sailor Saturn smiled of victory; she pointed her Glaive at Lord Beastin and said "Surrender."

"Do you honestly think you won yet?" He stops laughing. "I must say, I'm impress, though I would have known. Looks are deceiving. When I found out suck a young girl like you was _the _legendary Sailor Saturn. I denied you were the Saturn's heir. You chose to be weak, having seizures, always being in control by someone else besides yourself. Yet you, let alone you can destroy." Sailor Saturn looked like she was slapped in the face. She couldn't move of those venomous words. She was shaking of the truth. "Pathetic, really, if you did destroy a planet… well, you die. Which means you can't wield your powers._ Can you even properly use that Glaive_?" He said. "Can you? Can you-!"

"STOP IT!" Sailor Mini Moon cried. "You selfish loser. That power belongs to her. She must have it. She has rightful responsibility. To truly be the master of that power… you have weak sometimes. She just can't destroy everyone's homes just for her liking; if that was the case nobody would have a home. She is a_ good_ person who has an incredible ability. She attractive by jerks like you because of that. There is nothing wrong being weak! _Being weak sometimes is being the strong one_!"

Free from her prison, Sailor Saturn looked at Sailor Mini Moon. She was secretly thanking her. "What about you Princess? You're the real weakling. Without Sailor Moon or Helios, you can't use your full power either. You couldn't save your friends." Lord Beastin said with a smirk. Sailor Mini Moon squeezes her fists tightly. "Why are you the one talking? You lost." Sailor Mini Moon said crying again.

"I haven't lost yet. I was just buying time." He laughed. "Arise Bully." It was wickedly reforming as it was once more. Sailor Saturn grabs Sailor Mini Moon hand and ran with her.

"Impossible" Sailor Saturn said a loud. They Ran but when they reach outside. There was a huge BOOM! It was louder than the one before. It shook the ground they were on.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Your Mother and Father, the King and Queen." Sailor Saturn said.

They ran into another Crystal Building, seeing that all the other sailor scouts were in there too. Once they all saw that Sailor Mini Moon entered they all let out a gasped of relief and hugged Sailor Mini Moon.

"Your ok." Sailor Venus said.

"Thanks goodness." Sailor Mars said gasping of air.

"Are you hurt?" Sailor Mercury started to question her with doctor questions.

"We will teach those bastards a lesson." Sailor Jupiter threatens.

"Jupiter watch your language." Sailor Mercury said.

Sailor Mini Moon started to turn overboard with everyone talking to her at once. The four sailor scouts started to break out in to an argument.

"You guys, stop it." Sailor Uranus scowled.

"She already has been through a lot." Sailor Neptune added.

All the other scouts shut up. They were tense, everyone knew that; especially Sailor Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury. They were supposed to be helping the Queen and guarding her.

"Why aren't you with Mama?" Sailor Mini Moon asked.

The room grew cold. It was actually a really small room and was crowed. Every looked away.

"Because the Queen locked us in here." Sailor Uranus answers in a monotone voice.

"Sailor Mini Moon," Sailor Pluto called and gives her a hug "there is someone that wants to see you." She moves out of the way, Sailor Mini Moon's vision grew. In the conner there was Helios that had Kouasgi and Diana lying on his lap. On Kouasgi lap laid her pink cat. They were all sleeping. Sailor Mini Moon walked up closely to the nappers. She kneels down and studied Helios face. 'I don't believe it. He's here. When is the last time seen you?' Sailor Mini Moon thought.

"They were so worried about you." Sailor Uranus said.

"Your sister and the cats were going crazy, Helios manage to draw everyone to sleep." Sailor Neptune said.

Sailor Mini Moon picked up Dianna and cradles her. She uses one hand to touch his face. 'He is real, he not a dream' Sailor Mini Moon thought. Helios whispers "Your back, I'm glad." Sailor Mini Moon jumps backwards scared. Helios finally opens his eyes. "Did I wake you?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, luckily Diana is still asleep. "No, you didn't wake me." He smiled at Sailor Mini Moon.

"Uh," he said a little embarrassed "Could somebody get…a…" he nodded to Kouasgi.

"I'll grab her." Sailor Jupiter gently got Kouasgi and her cat off of Helios and into Sailor Jupiter's Arms. Sailor Mini Moon blushed crazily forgetting that everyone was here. She quickly puts her hands into her face. The doors open Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion enter the room.

_**Years later **_

Diana saw the crystallize princess. 'It's just like what happen what happen to the Queen, now my princess…she been gone. The only difference is that the enemy didn't do this but the queen did.' Diana thought sorrowfully. 'It's only to protect everyone and her. She will awaken when she has a chance to live.' Diana left the room quietly.

"I am one the 4 princes of the Sun." said one man with orange hair and green eyes.

"Why do you request to see me?" Sailor Venus asked rudely.

"Why does every one of my brothers want to see the other scouts? I been watching you from a distant, Mina. You don't know how it pains me to wait." He said

"What pains you?" she asked nervously.

"To declare my love" he answered


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: hey y'all well, I have been working on this for awhile, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I am simply a fan who can't wait till the new sailor moon comes out!

**The Comeback of the Sailor Scouts**

Chapter 2-The Diversion

"Luna, where are the girls?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, they just got out of the school. Now, Rosalita is probably going to her dojo, Raven has her priestess training now, May has recital coming up so she must be in the dance studio and Aphrodite is always found in the gym." Luna said thoughtfully.

"Have you seen Diana?" Artemis said in a low concerning voice.

"You know where she is, Artemis," Luna said sadly. "She misses her badly."

"Not just her too, but Sailor Saturn too, she hasn't been around for years." Artemis said. "Helios is nowhere to be found."

Aphrodite was in frenzy when she was spiking a butt load of volleyballs. Sweat beaded down her face. She had long gold hair that when to her butt. Like her mother she had a red ribbon tied in the back_. _Unlike her mother she had bright green eyes_. Who would know that would start a train in her group of friends._ She was wearing orange and red t-shirt with blue short shorts for exercise. After she picked up the volleyballs from the ground, she took a swing of water and walked outside. She leaned against a tree and just listens to her surroundings. She heard birds here and there, children laughing. There was a school down a hill behind her, and all the little kids were being picked up now. For that moment, Aphrodite missed her Mom. She hasn't seen her in a couple of days. But, she had important job to do, and she and the other scouts were on an important mission order by the king. The only scouts here are the outer sailor scouts. There was something wired going on, Aphrodite didn't like that.

However she but that aside and drifted off to sleep. In her dream she saw a pink haired girl that looks a lot like the queen, but never seen her before.

Raven ran into the temple after she changed. Her new attire was a tradition dress of a miko, though she had black long hair that tied back in low ponytail. Holding her ponytail was a red ribbon, neatly in a nice bow. She started a fire, and started to her priestess powers. Today she was going to do fire reading. She tired the first time, nothing. The second time she tired. Nothing. Then the third time she tired-nothing. But she knew there was something. Something is going on. One more time she tired. Then she saw a pink moon. 'What does that mean? Kouasgi? Maybe.' Then the fire went out. Raven jumped back, which never happens. Ever. Raven knew something was about to be thrown down. Something that might involved her.

To make even more ironic, Sailor Saturn, burst in the temple. Sailor Saturn never pays a visit, nor did she have a worried face. The city alarms went off. Raven pulled out sutras, ready for a fight.

Rosalita just had beaten her record- 7 bricks. She had karate chop 7! She was in white dojo clothes, sweaty. She was tall with dark brown hair. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, like her mother. Instead a hair tie she had a green ribbon on, that had a bow. Her eyes are deep dark green.

Then she heard the city alarm go off. Rosalita ran into action. She went outside and saw a monster that looks like a giant snake, except it had 3 tails. They rattled. The snake monster attack first. Rosalita quickly dodge it. Being cocky she yelled "Is that all you got!"

It rattled its tails and one of the tails wrapped around Rosalita's foot. Pulled her in the air where she became face to face to the creature. Rosalita's face was turning red from the blood running up to her face. She spit in the monster eye and dropped her trying to wipe it eye off. Then she heard "_Neptune deep submerge_!" The Snake was powder now. Sailor Neptune came quickly running down to Rosalita "Are you hurt?" She asked. Rosalita shook her head no. "We have to go now, the monster, will come back." They both ran as the powder started to reform itself again like it did once more.

May just finished a book and started her dance routine. Her recital was coming up and she had the lead in Swan Lake. May was short but very graceful. She had short blue hair with big blue eyes. She was wearing deep blue leotard with a lighter blue tights. She also had deep blue ballet shoes that lace up to her knees. She had a pink non-puffy tutu. In her hair was a blue ribbon tied in a fashion where it was used at a hand band, it had a bow on the side. The music started as she started to dance and watch herself in the mirror as she dances. Then she heard outside "_Pluto deadly scream_!" Fallowed by a big boom! Then there was a blood blurring screech, and the roof caved in.

"May! May! Where are you? May!" Sailor Pluto said.

Couple of rock moved and May popped up. "Here!" She said with a yelp. Yet she was clam, Sailor Pluto pulled her up and hugged her. May hugged back, behind Sailor Pluto she saw powder starting to reform into a blog. She tugged Sailor Pluto, and pointed at the strange matter. They booth started to run.

"Who are you?" asked Aphrodite.

"Me? I'm Rini." The pink haired girl said. She looked like Aphrodite's age, but maybe a little taller. Her eyes were red, but not like the evil red eyes, more like the kind red eyes. Her hair was sugar pink and had 2 odango. She almost looked like a rabbit. She was wearing a white dress, that look very identical to the queen. "The real question is, who are you? You look like someone I know."

"My name is Aphrodite." She said.

"Oh, the Greek of love and beauty. That is wired coincidence." Rini said.

Then she woke up.

In someone's arms.

"Hey kid, are you up, yet?" Sailor Uranus said.

"Yea," Aphrodite said little ditzy. "What is going on?

"The inner scouts told us there was a diversion, the mission was a diversion. They came here to come after people." Sailor Uranus said.

"Are they after the king and Queen?" Aphrodite asked a little concern.

"No they are after you and your friends"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author note: Hey y'all, just letting you know that I put up a poll on my Profile page. The poll is "Who is your favorite character in The Comeback of the Sailor Scouts?" I know you barely meet them but I would really like to know! Plz Review!**_

_**BeautyShock Out! (ps. Can you guess mine?)**_

_**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, I do not own you. (sad)**_

**The Comeback of the Sailor Scouts!**

Aphrodite was put down on the ground.

"Can you run?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Yes. Wait why are the bad monsters things after my friends and me?" Aphrodite asked.

"I don't know," Sailor Uranus said, Aphrodite knew she was lying, "We have to go!"

"I am not going anywhere till you tell me what's going on!" Aphrodite yelled.

"I don't have time for this!" Sailor Uranus said, the swooped up Aphrodite over her shoulder and ran into the castle.

~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~~~~

Raven saw Aphrodite kicking and screaming on Sailor Uranus' shoulder. Sailor Saturn has said a word yet. They were almost to the castle. Then Monsters appeared in front of them. Saturn didn't hesitate she used "_Saturn Silence Grave Surprise." _The monster was dusted. One besides Sailor Saturn popped up and Raven grab a sutra and threw it at him "_Demon Be gone!" _he didn't turn into dust he was been paralyzed. Sailor Saturn actually gave Raven a smile and both ran in the castle.

~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~~~~~

Rosalita made it inside the castle. Raven looked like she was proud of her self and Aphrodite looked…well…pissed. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus greeted each other with a smile. Rosalita could hear what where they saying.

"Uranus are you ok?"

"Ya, I had to do maybe, extra work. Aphrodite wasn't co-operating with me, I had to drag her haft the way here."

"What about the other haft?" Sailor Neptune said.

"She sleeping or something, she couldn't wake up when I found her. I thought the monsters did something, but she came through eventually."

"I know we don't know much about _Black Star_ but let's keep and close eye on her."

"Yes. But we can't keep an close eye on them for long."

"I know."

~~~~00000~~~~~

Sailor Pluto and May finally made it to the castle. Poor May was already bruised, but so were her friends too. How none of them looked at each other, for they were in shock. Once they all realized that this had happen, they awkwardly moved together.

"So, did you guys see the monsters?" May asked.

"Ya! And fought one!" Rosalita said with a fist punch.

"Me too! My sutras worked!" Raven said.

"No, I didn't. Do you guys know why they are after us?" Aphrodite asked.

"THEY ARE AFTER US!" the 3 girls said together.

"That mission the Inner Sailor Scouts went, our parents went, was a diversion to get us." Aphrodite said.

The 4 outer scouts came to the girls.

"Let's go. We take you somewhere safe." Sailor Pluto said with a smile.

The girls fallowed them into another room in the castle.

~~~~~00000~~~~~~

They saw the Queen and King there with sad smiles. The girls kneeled down. "arise" the king said. Then to the side where the Inner sailor scouts. Raven ran to Sailor Mars, as so did May to Sailor Mercury. Rosalita walked to Sailor Jupiter. Aphrodite skipped in joy to Sailor Venus.

Raven hugged her mom, and said "Mom! My sutras worked!"

"They did, that's great. You'll become a great miko." Sailor Mars said.

Then Sailor Mars grabbed a red backpack and slipped it on Raven. "Remenber to practice everyday. You'll be a great priestess."

"Wait Mom I'm not going to see you again?" Raven said.

"Oh no, you'll see me soon." Sailor Mars said with that same sad smile.

~~~~~0000~~~~~

Sailor Mercury slipped a blue backpack on May.

"I real sorry we have to delay your recital May, I promise that I'll see it real so. Ok?"

"That's ok, Mommy. I have more time to practice for the lead of swan lake." May said.

"Ok, make sure you have fun too. Oh and study your studies!"Sailor Mercury gave her one last hug.

~~~~~0000~~~~~

Rosalita just finished her story how she challenged the monster and add a little exaggeration to it. "Sweetie, I am proud but you have to be careful. You could have gotten hurt."

"but I'm ok now!" Rosalita agrued.

"I don't care, I just want you safe." Sailor Jupiter said. "here is your back pack" handing her a green backpack.

Rosalita put it on with a grumpy face.

Sailor Jupiter takes off her rose earrings and puts them in Rosalita's ears. "Here I want these to be a constant reminder of how much I love you."

~~~~000~~~~~~

"Aphrodite!" Sailor Venus ran to Aphrodite and hugged her.

"Hey Mama. I glad your back." Aphrodite said with a grin.

"Here is your backpack," she handed her orange backpack "I hope you got everything you need in there."

"I'll be fine."

"Ok, do me a favor and look out for everyone for me?" Sailor Venus asked.

"why?" Aphrodite said.

"Just promise me?"

"I promise."

~~~~~000~~~~

"Girls time to go" said Neo-Queen Serenity.

The girls said they're last goodbyes and stood in the middle.

Then Sailor Pluto sent them through time and the girls separates.

And they were falling.


End file.
